А что вы здесь делали?
by AlexChe
Summary: Постканон, снейджер. Сын Северуса и Гермионы — мальчик впечатлительный, но смелый. Услышав ночью шум из родительской спальни, он бежит на помощь. "...Мама не сдавалась даже под пытками и дерзко кричала злодею: Да! Еще! Сильнее! Папе, наверное, досталось больше — он мог лишь громко стонать..."


Кристиан Снейп проснулся и рывком сел в кровати. За окнами была глухая ночь, во всем доме стояла гнетущая тишина. Мама вечером наколдовала звездочки на потолке детской, чтобы он не боялся спать один, но их свет только отбрасывал бесформенные тени и не избавлял от страха.

Крис выскочил из постели и побежал в спальню родителей. Конечно, ему целых пять лет, он будущий волшебник, в его возрасте уже стыдно бояться темноты, с мамой и папой спят только малыши, а у него есть своя комната… Но чем больше мальчик уговаривал себя, тем сильнее нарастала паника. Он просто заглянет к родителям, убедится, что они спят, и сразу пойдет к себе.

У двери спальни он явственно почувствовал, что за ней происходит _что-то необычное_. И что бы это ни было, оно свершалось абсолютно беззвучно: Крис не слышал даже отцовского храпа.

А может быть, мамы и папы там нет? Тот могущественный темный маг, которого победили за три года до рождения Кристиана, вернулся! Он похитил маму и папу — или даже убил! Родители погибли, защищая сына, и теперь он остался сиротой, как дядя Гарри?!

Мальчик оцепенел. Круглая дверная ручка блестела в слабом лунном свете ровно на уровне его глаз, но потянуться к ней, открыть дверь и увидеть мертвых маму и папу было слишком страшно. Крис закусил губу и постарался не разреветься. В голове пульсировало: как он теперь будет жить? кто будет его воспитывать? бабушка и дедушка? крестный?

Вдруг дверь слабо засветилась и сразу же погасла, а замок щелкнул сам. Через тонкую деревянную перегородку совершенно отчетливо донеслись мамины вскрики, папино тяжелое дыхание и размеренные глухие удары. Волшебник не убил родителей, он пытает их!

Не чувствуя ног от страха, Кристиан побежал, перескакивая через ступеньки, на первый этаж, в кабинет отца. Там, на самой верхней книжной полке, лежит то, к чему ему категорически нельзя даже прикасаться, — и единственное, что сейчас способно помочь.

Вскарабкавшись на стеллаж, он нащупал длинный бархатный футляр и спрыгнул с ним на пол. Выхватил старую папину палочку, отбросил пустую коробку в сторону и помчался обратно — спасать родителей. Он уже знал, что делать.

Шум борьбы стал громче, на этот раз Крис услышал его на лестнице. Мама не сдавалась даже под пытками и дерзко кричала злодею: «Да! Еще! Сильнее!» Папе, наверное, досталось больше — он мог лишь громко стонать.

Страх как рукой сняло. Не помня себя от ярости, Крис рывком открыл дверь и выставил палочку вперед.

— Экспеллиармус!

Яркая вспышка ослепила его. Звуки пыток тотчас стихли. Ничего не видя, Крис почувствовал, как его стукнули в грудь сразу две волшебные палочки.

Когда он проморгался, мама быстрыми движениями завязывала пояс халата, а папа лежал в кровати, натянув одеяло до подбородка. Никакого злодея в комнате не было.

— Гермиона, я правда поставил и заглушающее, и Коллопортус, — виновато пробубнил отец.

— Я тоже, — ответила мама. — И заглушающее, и Коллопортус.

— Первая стихийка… — протянул папа. — Четыре заклинания снес, надо же.

Мама улыбнулась:

— Ты ожидал от своего сына меньшего, Северус? — Волосы у нее были пышнее, чем обычно, а щеки — румянее. Она подошла к мальчику и присела на корточки. — Мышонок, а кто научил тебя Экспеллиармусу?

— Дядя Гарри не учил, он только показал один раз! — Крис спрятал папину палочку за спиной. Если на родителей никто не нападал, то он без причин нарушил запрет брать ее. А значит, здравствуй, неделя без сладкого… — И сказал, что этого заклинания Волда-морда жутко боится. Я думал, он вас пытает!

— Убью Поттера! — вздохнул отец.

Мама тихо засмеялась, подхватила Криса на руки, принесла в кровать и положила между собой и папой. Его обняли с двух сторон, и мама зашептала:

— Наш храбрый мышонок… Не бойся, Волдеморт никогда не вернется, и нас никто не обидит. Мамочка и папочка всегда будут рядом. Это мы должны тебя защищать, а не наоборот…

Мамин голос журчал тихо и ласково, папа большой теплой рукой теребил волосы на затылке сына. В уюте и безопасности Кристиан уже задремал, но вдруг открыл ясные любопытные глаза и спросил:

— Мам, пап! А если Волды-морды не было… Что вы здесь делали?


End file.
